


Sentences, Volume 2

by TJ_Dragonblade



Series: Sentences, Drabbles, Snippets and Flashfic [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-19
Updated: 2012-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-16 14:38:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJ_Dragonblade/pseuds/TJ_Dragonblade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of single-sentence 'fics' written to single-word prompts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sentences, Volume 2

**Author's Note:**

> [Naruto_Meme](http://naruto_meme.livejournal.com) ran the one-sentence meme again in September. Many different characters and pairings represented in roughly 80 sentences below; M/M, Gen, Het, and F/F included. Rated all across the scale and all the way up to 18+. A couple of these are mildly spoilerific if you're not up to speed past chapter 600. Several of these are on familiar turf; some of them are well outside my comfort zone.

_~~~Written 8/31/12~~~_  
 **Prompt:** Yamato/Kakashi/Gai - Need  
He can tell himself otherwise all he wants, but the emotion that keeps bringing him here _(tangled between his kouhai and his rival, impaled, enfolded, drowning in heat and pleasure and sensation)_ \--it's not lust, has never been so simple as plain uncomplicated want.

 

_~~~Written 9/1/12~~~_  
 **Prompt:** Kisame - Dread  
Hoshigake Kisame stands ready for the Academy's final graduation exam alongside his classmates, sword in hand and determination in his stance, stubbornly refusing to acknowledge that the sick fluttering sensation in his stomach is dread.

**Prompt:** Gai/Kakashi - Hand  
"My Beloved Eternal Rival--please, won't you join your hand with mine in blissful marriage?!"

 

_~~~Written 9/2/12~~~_  
 **Prompt:** Gai/Kakashi - Hand  
Gai's hands are strong--strong enough to fight, to kill, to crush even stone; strong enough to hold Kakashi together, strong enough to pull him through.

**Prompt:** Shikamaru/Shiho - Proposal  
"So. Dinner?" Shikamaru asks, matter-of-factly, and Shiho's pretty blush reminds him all over again how wonderfully different she is from the other women in his life.

**Prompt:** Shino - vermin  
Shino ignores the insult hurled mid-battle, but the Grass shinobi who referred to his kikaichuu as 'vermin' has perhaps died a bit more painfully than his comrades by the time the skirmish is over.

 

_~~~Written 9/4/12~~~_  
 **Prompt:** Chiyo, Kankurou - Praise  
"The boy has talent," Chiyo observes gravely; beside her, the Kazekage watches his elder son training with the Puppeteer's Corps and says nothing.

**Prompt:** Shizune/Tsunade - Responsibility  
Tsunade arches and shudders as Shizune touches her again (delicate spiraling tongue-tip and slick wet fingers angled deep), and Shizune decides with a smirk that the Raikage and his entourage in the council room next door can keep waiting a few minutes longer.

**Prompt:** Kakashi/Yamato/Sai - Obedient  
Kakashi is careful, when he finally takes them both to bed, because Yamato will do whatever Kakashi says and Sai will do anything that either of them tells him to, and that kind of heady power is far too easy to take advantage of.

 

~~~Written 9/5/12~~~  
 **Prompt:** Kakashi - Recent Chapters  
When Tobi's mask falls and shatters, when Kakashi sees the face behind it, he can feel his whole world starting to come apart as well.

**Prompt:** Iruka - Scaffolding  
Iruka doesn't need rank or power or prestige to feel useful; it's his duty, his _calling_ to provide young ninja hopefuls with the framework of skills and knowledge that will help them succeed and every student-turned-graduate validates his passion.

**Prompt:** Naruto/Hinata - Eyes  
It's the blazing fire in his soul that first draws her attention, the passion and confidence that burns in his blue, blue eyes.

**Prompt:** Sakura/Karin - Bite  
Karin doesn't mind when Sakura bites at the back of her neck; she's sensual and firm but doesn't break skin, isn't after a quick chakra fix, doesn't want anything from Karin but the willing give and take of pleasure between them.

**Prompt:** Gai, Kakashi - End  
Kakashi clenches his hands in the sheets, arches his hips up and back and splays his knees wide, buries his face in the bedding to stifle the helpless-breathless sounds spilling out of his open mouth every time Gai's cock slides home; it's good, it's so good, it's better than anything and every fiber of his being is begging that it never ever _ever_ ends.  
~  
"Well?" Kakashi prompts, when Gai reaches the end of _Icha Icha Paradise_ , and Gai carefully tries to find the right words to tell Kakashi he hated it without insulting his rival's taste in literature.

 

~~~Written 9/6/12~~~  
 **Prompt:** Kakashi/Yamato/Gai - Jealousy  
It never occurred to Kakashi that he might miss Gai's boisterous challenges or Yamato's simmering hero-worship until the day he realizes they're starting to pay more attention to each other than to him.

 

~~~Written 9/7/12~~~  
 **Prompt:** Team Gai - Umbrella  
" _Anything_ can be a weapon," Tenten stresses, jerking the bloody umbrella free of the enemy she just impaled and whipping it around to point at the rest of her team, who have borne witness to her impressive display with varying degrees of awe, incredulity, and approval.

**Prompt:** Sakura, Temari - Fill  
"Find something meaningful to fill your life, not bitter memories of betrayal," Temari advises over drinks, and Sakura wishes it was truly that easy to let go.

**Prompt:** Naruto - Intuition  
They call him a loser--dead-last, idiot, hot-headed, worse--but when it comes down to the wire Naruto often knows the right thing to do, the best words to say, and he hardly has to think about it at all.

**Prompt:** Yamato - Rescue  
He wakes to the soft steady _beep, beep, beep_ of a hospital monitor with fleeting snatches of remembered lucidity foremost in his mind _(--shouting, commotion, bright lights and blurred faces--a quiet steady voice encouraging him to hold on--someone else's chakra pouring into him--)_ ; Sai is dozing in the chair next to his bed, Sakura on the couch against the far wall, and Yamato closes his eyes again, warmed by their presence, grateful just to be alive.

 

~~~Written 9/10/12~~~  
 **Prompt:** Yamato/Sai - Kiss  
Sai presses his mouth up against Yamato's with oddly-tentative confidence; it quickly becomes clear that he has never kissed anyone before, and the realization sets off a possessive heat in Yamato's blood that would embarrass him if he thought too hard about it.

 

~~~Written 9/11/12~~~  
 **Prompt:** Genma/Sai - Tadpoling  
He's so very very... _fuckable_ , and Genma can't believe he thought the word, can't believe he's looking at Sai that way; the kid is half his age--almost literally--and Genma is appalled at himself, but it doesn't make Sai and his pretty mouth and his bare flat stomach and his coyly-peeping hipbones any less appealing.  
 _(actually this was plucked from fic-notes written 5/2/12 and re-used here because I have no plans to actually write that fic at this point)_

**Prompt:** InoShikaChou - Perfection  
"You've got a long line of InoShikaChou formations to live up to," Asuma tells his team in the beginning, and trains them hard until the coordination between all three of them is seamless, effortless--flawless.

**Prompt:** Konan - Seduce  
Her allegiance does not belong to the man in the orange mask; power and charisma--even on the scale he can offer--could never be enough to seduce her loyalties away from Nagato.

 

~~~Written 9/12/12~~~  
 **Prompt:** Sasuke/Suigetsu - Premature  
 _You'd think Uchiha fucking Sasuke would have more stamina than this,_ Suigetsu muses sourly as Sasuke shudders to a finish not five minutes in, and he's almost-- _almost_ \--tempted to say it out loud.

**Prompt:** Kakashi/Yamato - Tease  
"Na, Tenzou," Kakashi purrs, draping himself over Yamato's back, hands drifting down over Yamato's abdomen and heading south, "you're an expert in 'Wood Release' techniques--care to give me some hands-on training?"

**Prompt:** Any Character - Accident  
He hadn't figured there was any harm in opening Gaara's office door without knocking, but now Kankurou knows better; he has _seen_ \--seen Uzumaki Naruto kissing _his_ little brother, with _tongue_ , seen Gaara _groping Naruto's ass_ and kissing back with just as much tongue--and he knows there's no way he can ever _un_ -see it.

**Prompt:** Itachi - Collapse  
He sees his parents' faces _(so calm, resigned,_ accepting _, understanding)_ through the tears that won't stop, grits his teeth, grips his sword in shaking hands; the life he always thought he'd have has fallen apart all around him and he knows there's no other choice, but it's still harder than anything he's ever done to raise his blade and strike.

 

~~~Written 9/13/12~~~  
 **Prompt:** Sakura/Gai - Nothing  
Following the memorial service, and each anniversary thereafter, Sakura willingly sits with Gai and listens to him ramble on and on about Kakashi; she misses her dead sensei and he misses his best friend and without these bittersweet reminiscences she's afraid that his memory would eventually fade to nothing. 

 

~~~Written 9/14/12~~~  
 **Prompt:** Yamato - Rescue  
"There were sixty of them, but only one survived," reports the ANBU who led the raid on Orochimaru's abandoned lab, and Hiruzen's heart drops; he stares at the infant--a dark-haired little thing who can't even be a year old yet--drowsing against the ANBU's white armored vest, stares at the angry-looking needle marks peppered along the plump arm folded in the grubby blanket, and curses himself all over again for failing so badly with his former student.

**Prompt:** Killerbee/Sasuke - Twink  
One look at Sasuke's murderous expression tells Bee he'd better come up with a different rhyme for 'brink' in his impromptu rhapsody about the fine young Uchiha, and fast.

 

~~~Written 9/17/12~~~  
 **Prompt:** Yamato/Sai - Insatiable  
Kissing Yamato, Sai decides, is like slaking one's thirst with salted water; in the end, he only craves more, and it feels like he can't ever get enough.  
~  
It doesn't seem to matter how often they're together or how long they've been apart; Yamato can spend the whole night making love to Sai and still all he wants when the sunrise picks out Sai's sleeping features beside him is to kiss the boy awake and start all over again.

 

~~~Written 9/20/12~~~  
 **Prompt:** Hokage - OP  
It went against standard **o** perational **p** rotocol regarding orphaned children, but Hiruzen felt a measure of personal responsibility for this infant who'd survived his former student and he knew his cousin would gladly take the baby; if the research notes they'd found in the lab were to be believed, there would be many people interested in getting their hands on the child and he wouldn't make such an easy target if he was raised within the Sarutobi clan.

 

~~~Written 9/21/12~~~  
 **Prompt:** Hidan/Kakuzu - Tentacle Rape  
He only protested, only called it 'rape', because he knew Kakuzu wouldn't do it to him otherwise, and he fucking _loved_ the way it felt when all those creepy tentacley threads molested and invaded him.

**Prompt:** Obito/Sakura, Obito/Rin - Obsession  
He watches Kakashi's students as much as he watches Kakashi, and the girl with the pink hair particularly catches his eye; she's so much like Rin, his Rin, his driving motivation, his catalyst for change.

 

~~~Written 9/25/12~~~  
 **Prompt:** Kakashi/Sakura - Rin  
In the beginning, when she's young and naive and completely fixated on her aloof teammate, she reminds him so much of Rin that he can hardly bear to say more than a few words to her for fear of being swamped by bitter memories.

**Prompt:** Chiyo/Chikamatsu Puppets - Castle Crashers  
Chiyo battles resolutely across the strange landscape with her Ten, wondering all the while if she's been caught in some unbreakable genjutsu; the knights and the alien invaders and the recurring cyclops have all been odd enough, but she truly doesn't know what to make of the mutant cat-fish creature rearing up before her now.

**Prompt:** Kurama - Ramen  
"Gah, kid, don't you ever eat anything else?" Kurama growls in his head, and Naruto just laughs.

**Prompt:** Chiyo/Tsunade - Loathing  
She's always hated Konoha's slug princess, but in working with Tsunade's apprentice, Chiyo finds that she's developed a certain measure of grudging respect for her old enemy all the same.

**Prompt:** Any Character - Childhood  
 _Childhood is overrated,_ Danzou tells himself, over and over and over as he drills his youngest recruits, and _The good of the village trumps all_ ; eventually, the pangs of doubt fade away until he forgets that he ever felt guilty at all.

**Prompt:** Naruto/Zabuza - Jam  
In the strangest dream he's ever had, Naruto finds himself sitting at a long table in the woods next to some kind of sleepy rodent and letting Haku (who's wearing _bunny ears_ , for crying out loud!) pour him tea while Zabuza sings merrily about having 'jam tomorrow and jam yesterday, but never jam today!' from beneath the brim of a very odd hat.

 

~~~Written 9/26/12~~~  
 **Prompt:** Kakashi/Naruto - Laughter  
Kakashi laughs, light and warm and _real_ , and the sound of it curls pleasantly into Naruto's chest and does odd, fluttery things to his stomach.

**Prompt:** Kabuto/Edo Tensei Shinobi - Dressed  
"Dressed to the nines and ready to kill," Kabuto murmurs, stroking the cheek of the _true_ Madara's dead body in its coffin, waiting for just the right moment to send his trump card onto the battlefield.

**Prompt:** Any Jinchuuriki - Jinchuuriki ('power of human sacrifice')  
Gaara's mind is oddly free as he plummets from the sky, sand crumbling all around him and consciousness slipping away; he ponders briefly on the meaning of the word, 'jinchuuriki', and is satisfied that in dying to protect his village from Akatsuki's clay bombs, he has served his purpose well.

**Prompt:** Kurama/Naruto - Favorite  
He hasn't had many hosts, but Naruto is the first to give any thought to _his_ feelings, to his _self_ , and that makes Naruto his favorite.

**Prompt:** Konohamaru/New InoShikaChou generation - Indignant  
"Hey Konohamaru-sensei," the Yamanaka boy interrupts indignantly, to the chagrin of his other two teammates, "how come you won't teach us the Oiroke no Jutsu?"

**Prompt:** Genma/Naruto - Mouth  
He inherits Genma as a bodyguard when he finally makes hokage, and Naruto knows the guy's almost twice his age but sometimes, he fixates on the way that senbon bobs and dips when Genma talks and thinks _Damn, what a sexy mouth--_.  
~  
"No rule sayin' that bodyguards and hokages can't get it on every now and then, is there?" Genma purrs, right below Naruto's ear, tongue flicking against the lobe; Naruto shivers, bends over the desk, and decides as Genma's wet-warm mouth travels down his bare back and teasingly on beyond his tailbone that if there _is_ such a rule, he doesn't want to know about it.

**Prompt:** Kabuto/Orochimaru - Fabulous  
"Tell me, Kabuto," Orochimaru purrs, slinking elegantly out of the bedroom in a glittery purple form-fitting gown cut low at the bodice and high at the leg, "am I fabulous in this dress, or just flat?"

**Prompt:** Kakashi - Birthday  
Birthdays were never the same after Mom died.

**Prompt:** Gai - Hot-Blooded  
Gai would never admit it, not even to himself, but on some level he feels sorry for his aloof-and-snotty young rival; Kakashi may dismiss him as a loser, but Gai is very sure it's better to live life as a hot-blooded nobody than a cold-hearted genius.

 

~~~Written 9/27/12~~~  
 **Prompt:** Killerbee/Hachibi - Rapping  
It started as a way to help his young host focus during training--Bee's mind has always absorbed things better with rhythm and rhyme--and turned into a personality quirk; it's annoying as hell, sometimes, but it helped Bee become the skilled warrior he is today, so Gyuuki can't really complain.

**Prompt:** Tobirama/Naruto - Fire  
When Naruto learns that Kakashi's off to sacrifice himself, he's on fire with fierce anger and outrage; it reminds him of how the Second died, like Old Man Third told him about a long time ago, and he's damned if he's going to let the same thing happen to _his_ sensei.

**Prompt:** Sakumo/Naruto - Different  
"You're...different than I imagined," Naruto says, scratching his nose to cover his inexplicable embarrassment; he learned a lot about the elder Hatake once he started poking at the village records, but--thank you, freaky experimental time-traveling jutsu--he never expected his sensei's father to be so damn _attractive_. 

**Prompt:** Minato/Naruto - Mother  
"You look more and more like your mother every day," Minato says, ruffling his tall son's hair affectionately; Naruto ducks away with an annoyed-teenager whine of 'Daaaad!', and Minato just smiles, wishing Kushina could have seen what a fine young man her baby has grown to be.

**Prompt:** Yamato, Sai - Sunscreen  
Sai spreads the aromatic lotion attentively over Yamato's back, shoulders, legs; he notes the smooth, sun-warmed texture of the skin beneath his hands, the firm contours of Yamato's musculature, the tension in Yamato's body that seems to increase with every careful sweep of Sai's touch, and he wonders curiously at the way his own heart has started beating faster.

**Prompt:** Kakashi/Anyone - Fetish  
It makes no sense for him to have this fetish--he's _worn_ that uniform for years, knows exactly the kinds of dark-and-dirty and completely un-sexy it comprises--but when Yamato and Sai don their black-and-bone and indulge him, when he watches them kiss, touch, make out, _fuck_ in full ANBU kit, masks set aside on their heads and all, it never fails to turn him on more than anything has a right to.

**Prompt:** Naruto/Sai - Bonds  
"Dammit, Sai," Naruto says, waving a fistul of silky black ties at the boy stretched out on his bed, "if I'd known this is what you meant by 'forming stronger bonds' I never would have said yes!"

 

~~~Written 9/28/12~~~  
 **Prompt:** Yamato/Sai - Attraction  
His thoughts turn to Yamato frequently, his eyes stray to Yamato often, he places more weight on Yamato's opinions than on his other teammates' and he has developed a strong urge to spend more time in Yamato's company; eventually Sai finds himself wishing very hard to locate a book that tells him _exactly_ what 'attraction' feels like because he suspects that might explain everything.

**Prompt:** Raidou/Naruto - Ordinary  
Raidou watches the young Hokage struggle with the burden of the mantle he's assumed, with all the administrative headaches and the tough decisions and moral dilemmas; he feels glad (and maybe just a little bit guilty) that he's one of the ordinary shinobi who will never be expected to _give_ orders, merely follow them.

**Prompt:** Hayate/Naruto - Accident  
The whole evening happened by accident--he'd randomly wandered into a goth bar (where his bright yellow hair and bright personality clearly didn't fit in with all the gloom and eyeliner) out of boredom, spilled the guy's drink through sheer clumsiness and discovered, while buying him another in apology, that the guy was actually pretty cute; learning his name was unexpected (cute guys _never_ paid attention to Naruto), and so was the conversation that followed; but taking cute gothy Hayate home to the empty dorm and riding him hard until sunrise _totally_ made staying at school for Spring Break worth it.

**Prompt:** Yamato/Naruto - Growth  
Yamato-taichou is totally an expert at growing wood--everyone knows that--but Naruto is surprised and embarrassed and a little freaked out when he realizes that sometimes, thoughts of Yamato cause noticeable wood growth in his pants, as well.  
~  
Yamato has observed his team members, ever since he first stepped out of ANBU to fill in for Kakashi-senpai; looking back he can see how much Naruto has grown--in power and strength and control and conviction if not always in maturity--and Yamato is proud of him.

**Prompt:** Shikaku/Naruto - In-laws  
"So if Temari is my sister-in-law, and she's your daughter-in-law, what does that make us?" Naruto wonders, face set in that blank-squinting expression that means he's thinking too hard, and Shikaku just shrugs.

**Prompt:** Kotetsu/Naruto/Izumo - Sandwich  
 _Finally making chuunin has some AWESOME surprise perks_ , Naruto can't help thinking, pushing back against Kotetsu's easy thrusts, down again into Izumo, and then they're all moving _just right_ together, hot and sweaty and perfect and Naruto wonders, before the pleasure burns away all his thoughts, if they welcome _every_ new chuunin to the ranks this way.

**Prompt:** Hinata/Tayuya - Pubic  
Tayuya likes everything about her shy girlfriend--she likes Hinata's long dark hair, the pale slenderness of her neck, the soft-full curves of her breasts and hips and ass and the long-strong lines of her legs--but Tayuya's favorite part of Hinata is the neat dark thatch of curls perfectly trimmed and groomed between her legs, and the moist hidden places just beyond it where Tayuya's merciless fingers can make quiet little Hinata scream.

**Prompt:** Anko/Pregnant Kurenai - Lapdance  
"Alright, I see your point," Anko concedes, eyeing Kurenai's lack of appreciable lap-space, "so how about I just give you a strip-tease instead?"

**Prompt:** Yagura/Naruto - Duty  
He never actually officially met the Yondaime Mizukage in life, but Naruto knows Yagura's story and feels it no less than his duty to make sure no one is ever manipulated that way again.

**Prompt:** Kakashi + Naruto - Understanding  
When it's all over, Naruto sits in his hospital bed and watches Kakashi sleep (heavily bandaged and hooked up to all kinds of drips and beeping machines), traces the shape of Kakashi's forehead, nose, chin, jaw with his eyes; the things he feels when he realizes how easily he could have lost Kakashi to the war are not the same as what he feels when he thinks about losing Sai or Sakura or Yamato-taichou, and he thinks he might finally be starting to understand the difference. 

**Prompt:** Kakashi/Anyone - Fetish  
Kakashi is addicted to the way that Tenzou feels, sounds, moves when they have sex, but most of all to the way he looks; he frequently uses the sharingan so he'll remember perfectly the curve of Tenzou's open mouth, the flex of Tenzou's fingers clenched in the sheets above his head and the arch of his neck and back--every drop of Tenzou's sweat, every flare of heat and urgency and desperate adoration in Tenzou's black, black eyes.

**Prompt:** _Continuing the idea of Naruto going back in time and meeting Kakashi's dad_  
Naruto vows, as the time-travel jutsu kicks in to take him back home, that he will never ever _ever_ tell Kakashi that he's kissed his dad, _ever_ , because he's pretty sure that Kakashi would kill him.

 

~~~Written 10/1/12~~~  
 **Prompt:** Yahiko/Naruto - Student  
The more he learned about the boy named Yahiko, the more Naruto thought he understood; Ero-sennin had taken him on as a student because of his father, yes, but also because he reminded Jiraiya of Yahiko in some ways. 

**Prompt:** Inoichi/Naruto - Evaluation  
Enough people are nervous enough about the idea of the Nine-tails being 'loose' inside Naruto's head that he grudgingly agrees to undergo an evaluation by Inoichi; in the end, Naruto is pronounced perfectly healthy and completely fit for duty and Inoichi is left a little shell-shocked by his 'interview' with Kurama. 

**Prompt:** Hinata/Tayuya - Public  
 _God bless the pervert who designed these uniforms,_ Tayuya thinks as she pushes an embarrassed-and-breathless Hinata face-first up against a strut under the bleachers while the game resumes after halftime and slips two fingers into her girlfriend's panties beneath the short pleated skirt; Hinata's already slick and ready, _eager_ , and Tayuya gives her no quarter, rubs fiercely around and around and over the slippery heat of Hinata's hard clit, kicks Hinata's feet farther apart and clamps a hand over her mouth when the trembling starts, whispers filthy endearments into Hinata's ear and rubs faster, faster, _faster_ until Hinata, shaking, soaks Tayuya's hand and her own panties in a wet rush that drips all over the bare dirt below, and Tayuya revels in the knowledge that her fellow students stomping and cheering overhead have no idea that she's brought Hinata completely undone right under their oblivious feet.

**Prompt:** Itachi/Naruto - Sacrifice  
Itachi's story makes Naruto even more determined to save Sasuke, redeem him, bring him back, because if he can't, then everything that Itachi sacrificed for his little brother will be rendered worthless.

**Prompt:** Jiraiya/Orochimaru's Dick - Pretty  
Oddly enough, the first word that comes to mind when Jiraiya catches an accidental peek at his teammate's dick while they're both taking a piss in the trees is 'pretty'.

**Prompt:** Any Character - Yuanfen  
Kakashi has never put much stock in the idea of previous lives and reincarnations, but he can't help feeling, when he finally gets together with Gai, that they've both been working toward this end since long before either of them were born.

**Prompt:** Zabuza/Haku - STD  
"It's not that," Zabuza interrupts, silencing Haku's assurances that he's clean; Haku makes no further inquires after the reason Zabuza has turned him down and that's just as well, because Zabuza doesn't know how to explain that Haku is the closest thing to 'pure' that's left in his life and he doesn't want to taint him anymore than he already has.

**Prompt:** Kakashi + Naruto + Sasuke + Sakura - Sex-Talk  
 _Why don't they teach this stuff in the Academy?_ Kakashi laments, and decides that maybe talking to all three of them at once will be ~~less traumatic~~ more efficient than talking to each of them one-on-one.

**Prompt:** _Continuing the idea of Naruto going back in time and meeting Kakashi's dad_  
He wonders for a moment exactly how much Kakashi looks like his dad, whether Kakashi hides the same handsome smile and strong mouth underneath that stupid mask, and then he catches himself and wonders why he cares.  
~  
"Leaving your teammates behind makes you worse than trash," Naruto assures, when Sakumo tells him that Kakashi's mother died on a mission several months ago trying to save her teammates; he sees the enlightenment that comes over the older man's face at his words (words he's heard from Kakashi, he's pretty sure) and hopes that maybe it helps Sakumo make peace with her death.

 

~~~Written 10/16/12~~~  
 **Prompt:** Yamato, Anko - Platonic  
It's not like she's never considered it--he's attractive, he's nice, he's really well-adjusted, he's always there for her and he can make her laugh like no one else can--but he's the best friend she's ever had, and Anko decided a long time ago that things between them are actually perfect exactly the way they are.


End file.
